


Feral Hearts

by ArgonSwan



Category: South Park
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Codependency, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Hurt/Comfort, Incomplete, M/M, Substance Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships, Work In Progress, craig is a hot mess, this is pretty dark, this will not have a happy ending, tweek is a hotter mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgonSwan/pseuds/ArgonSwan
Summary: Craig Tucker sleep-walked his way through college and is now working a dead end job. He and Clyde were roommates in college and they still share an apartment two years later. After being dragged to yet another club by Clyde, Craig runs into the person he was least expecting to see ever again: Tweek Tweak.When Tweek and Craig were younger, the fake relationship they somehow ended up in quickly became not-so-fake for Craig, but he never had the opportunity to confess. Junior year of high school, the looming pressure of taking over the family business was too much and Tweek disappeared, leaving his heartbroken "boyfriend" behind. So, suddenly encountering Tweek again drags up a past that Craig has been spending the past several years trying to forget. But Tweek greets him like he had never vanished without a trace all those years ago and Craig is once again swept up into the enigma that is Tweek Tweak. Little does Craig know, Tweek has been trying to forget demons of his own too.





	Feral Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently a small excerpt from a (fairly dark tbh) fic I've been dicking around with for a while. The first few chapters detailing their encounter at the club and their following interactions have been drafted, but I haven't gotten around to compiling them into actual finished sentences/paragraphs. At this point I've done little to no proofreading on it. So it is what it is for now.
> 
> That being said - this is not what I would consider "light reading".  
It's not happy. It's not cute. It's not fun.  
There is anger and resentment and hurt.  
It will most likely not have a happy ending (if I ever get around to writing one at all).
> 
> Tweek is a junkie. Craig is an alcoholic. They are two incredibly broken, fucked up people trying to drown themselves in each other instead of their problems. 
> 
> I hope none of you can relate.  
Enjoy.

“No! I just got you back.” Craig shouted, stumbling toward the violently twitching blonde. “All these years… After all these years I finally have you back.” Craig’s chest ached.

Tweek stared blankly ahead. Craig felt a deep rumble in the back of his throat and his hand rose, almost autonomously. He grabbed Tweek’s near-translucent face, gripping him by the chin roughly, jerking Tweek's gaze towards him. The blonde’s glassy eyes lolled up to look at Craig, his pupils sluggish pinpricks. Craig felt his face twist into a snarl. “No. You’re not leaving me again.” His fingers tightened.

Craig felt Tweek’s pulse throb under his hand, trachea bobbing as he swallowed thickly.

Tweek continued to stare at Craig blankly. “I want to be used.” He wheezed slightly. “That’s what I was put on this earth for, to be thrown around. Wasted. Consumed.” His eyes shifted slowly back to Craig’s face. “By whom? It doesn’t matter to me.” Tweek said, answering the unsaid question that flickered across the other boy’s face.

A pure, unaltered rage filled Craig’s chest. He felt his vision darken with black spots.

Tweek giggled. He slipped out of Craig’s grasp, spinning around to scan the counter behind him. The brief light from a passing car’s headlights illuminated the object of his desire. Tweek snatched up his prize, licking his cracked lips as emptied a small amount of white, crystalline powder from the small baggie. Hearing the crinkle of cellophane, Craig stumbled over toward the counter. Craig walked up behind Tweek, shaky hands running up his sides, nudging the side of his neck with his nose. Tweek turned around to face Craig, his eyes empty, endless saucers. He held out the baggie to the raven haired boy. Craig’s eyes were steely, but he accepted the offering.  
“Use it.” Tweek whispered in his ear as Craig gazed at the drugs in his hand. "Use me."

“I don’t want to…” Craig murmured, but he emptied the baggie anyway, his eyes heavy-lidded.

“But that’s how it is supposed to be. I get used. You use. It’s a match made in heaven.”

“I use…” Craig mumbled mechanically, repeating Tweek.

To some extent, Craig knew how fucked up the stuff that Tweek was saying right now was, but the blonde was nibbling at his ear and running his hands up his chest and he just couldn’t think anymore. “Please don’t go Tweek.” Craig sighed into the mane of messy blonde hair. “I need you.”

Tweek dragged his lips along the edge of Craig’s jaw. “I’m here right now.” He whispered.

Craig shuddered, inhaling sharply through his gritted teeth. He grabbed at Tweek’s thin hips desperately. Tweek hummed softly. “You’re mine.” Craig growled. “You fucking belong to me.”

“Mmhm. All yours.” Tweek whispered, his breath hot on Craig’s neck, nails biting into Craig’s back.

The light and dark all blended into grey and their advances became rougher and rougher.

“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. God, fuck, I love you…” Craig whispered over and over again as he pecked gentle kisses all over Tweek’s face.

“Show me.” Tweek purred. “Show me how much you love me.”

They both burned in a way that leaves nothing behind. An all-consuming ache that settled deep in their bones. It hurt to breath. Every heartbeat was agony.  
They desperately clawed at each other. Begging for… something. Validation? Acceptance? Love? Whatever it was, it was bound to leave a nasty scar.

Tossing his shirt somewhere behind him, Craig latched his mouth to the side of Tweek’s neck, sucking hard at the translucent skin with all the desperation of a starving man.

Tweek gasped: partly in pain, partly in arousal. “Don’t stop baby…” He murmured.

Craig growled; a predatory, possessive rumble rippling deep from the base of his throat. At this, the side of Tweek’s mouth curled into a smirk. He grabbed at the other boy’s hair roughly, tugging painfully on the roots. Craig unlatched his mouth from Tweek’s throat and brought them to the blonde’s lips, thrusting his tongue into the deep, wet cavern. But the real void was Tweek’s eyes. Glittering, yet somehow blank. Endless. Soul-sucking. Consuming. What little of Craig’s rationality that remained quickly disappeared into the chasm of that gaze. Tweek felt a slight twinge of guilt as he stared back into Craig’s intense hazel eyes framed by slightly furrowed brows, a vaguely concerned expression leaking underneath all the desire. But he quickly shooed the thought away, grinding his hips into Craig’s, whose mouth opened involuntarily with a soundless moan. Tweek’s head lolled back, arching his back like a starving tomcat.

In the background, Craig heard his phone beep. Diving deeper into the drugged-up fog sweeping through his head, he pushed the shame back into the far reaches of his mind and proceeded to hoist up Tweek and carry him to the next room, unceremoniously dumping him on the bed.

Tweek tilted his head to look at Craig. His upper lip curled, a carnivorous smile spreading across his face. Sucking in a shuddering breath, Craig tore the blonde’s shirt off, running his hands up the other boy’s protruding ribs. Tweek’s body was painfully thin, but the sensation of those pale thighs gripping around his waist went straight to his dick. Tweek sank his teeth into the other boy’s clavicle. Craig groaned. Tweek reeled back, running his tongue over his glistening canines, relishing in the coppery tang spreading across his lips. Craig shivered. He could feel a wetness beginning to trickle down his chest.

A maniacal grin crept across Craig’s face. Tweek grinned back at him with the same wild, desperate intensity. They moved as a single organism, eyes smoldering.

This was all they needed.


End file.
